1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting an outboard motor in a tilted position, relative to the transom of the boat, during transportation by trailer. Specifically, the invention relates to a support bracket mounted between the motor mounting bracket and the drive shaft housing, which maintains the motor in a tilted position in order to prevent damage to the motor and the transom during transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the transport of a motorboat on a trailer it is necessary to elevate the motor into a tilted position, in order to prevent the lower unit of the outboard motor from being damaged by impact with the ground. Accordingly, many motors have been equipped with mechanical tilting and locking mechanisms, such as hydraulic piston-cylinder assemblies, which are used to support the motor in an elevated position during transport. However, during transport a boat can be subjected to severe jarring due to uneven road surfaces and motion of the vehicle. Such sudden forces, especially in view of the increasing size and weight of outboard motors, can damage and release the locking mechanism, resulting in damage to the boat and motor. Accordingly, devices have been developed which serve to provide additional support to maintain the motor in a tilted position during transport.
One such class of devices is interposed between the motor""s drive unit and the trailer, on which the boat is being transported. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,888 to Brewer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,186 to Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,239 to Kinsey, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,016 to Currey.
Another such class of devices connects the motor drive unit to the boat""s transom. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,842 to Mohr and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,202 to Williams.
A further such class of devices connects the motor drive unit to the motor mounting bracket. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,251 to Gilbert.
All patents, patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, or from which a claim for benefit of priority has been made, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of this specification.
The present invention relates to a device for supporting an outboard motor in a tilted position, relative to the transom of the boat, during transportation by trailer. The outboard motor typically comprises a power head, drive shaft housing, and a lower unit to which a propeller is rotateably attached. The outboard motor is affixed to a boat""s transom by means of a motor mounting bracket. The motor mounting bracket comprises motor mounting hinges, to which the outboard motor is hingedly affixed, allowing the motor to be tilted. Additionally, the motor mounting bracket further comprises tilt pin holes, which can be used to limit the tilt angle of the motor, wherein a pin is inserted through the aligned pair of tilt pin holes, such that the tilt pin contacts the tilt pin stop, limiting the motor""s tilt angle.
The motor support bracket of the subject invention secures the motor in a tilted position for transportation on a trailer. Specifically, the motor support bracket comprises a pair of bracket arms and a motor stop, where the bracket arms are affixed to the motor stop in a parallel arrangement. The bracket arms further comprise a set of aligned attachment holes, wherein each bracket arm comprises at least two attachment holes.
To secure the motor in a tilted position, initially the motor is tilted up. The motor support bracket is then attached to the motor mounting bracket by aligning the motor mounting bracket""s tilt pin holes with the motor support bracket""s attachment holes. An attachment pin is inserted through the motor mounting bracket""s tilt pin holes and the motor support bracket""s attachment holes. The motor is then rotated down onto the motor support bracket, wherein the tilt pin stop abuts the motor stop.
These and other features of the present invention will be more readily understood with reference to the following detailed description, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.
All patents, patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, or from which a claim for benefit of priority has been made, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of this specification, including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,186; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,239; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,016; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,842; U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,202; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,251.